


Only For You

by Chiyoko_Tamaki



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyoko_Tamaki/pseuds/Chiyoko_Tamaki
Summary: As 27 years old man, Leona worried about his future. Should he spend the rest of his life with a woman even though he already had a boyfriend?!
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit, Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 27





	Only For You

_‘Girls are the best.’_ That what Leona thinks right now while a young girl is riding on top of his body both are also naked, she moaned while calling out Leona’s name. _‘They are so soft and nice smelled.’_ Leona looked at the young girl’s face but it is not a girl that he saw, instead a naked blond hair guy rides on him and calls his name.

Leona clicked his tongue, _‘Even though I am doing it with a girl, why are you always on my mind?!’_  
“What’s the matter, Leona?” The girl asked, realized that the young man distracted.  
“Nothing. Don’t mind me because I am going to come soon.” Leona responded with smirk while holding the tiny hips of that girl.

As Leona reached the climax, the white liquid came out and got on both stomachs. They ran out of stamina then decided to take short nap.

Two and three hours later, Leona woke up he realized that he is still in the same room, the girl’s room who he just fucked. The brown skin guy sat up slowly so the girl beside him did not wake up. After dressed up with jeans, white shirt, and black leather jacket, Leona put an envelope of money beside the sleeping woman slowly. Later, she opened her eyes.

“Leona? Leave already?” She asked while rubbing her eyes.  
“Yes, sorry if I woke you up. This is your payment as usual and I added extra cash because for shopping with me today.”

The girl grinned as she saw a lot of money inside of the envelope, “Thank you for your patronage, Leona. You are our number one customer in our club so it’s a pleasure for accompanying you. So, who is this lucky person?” The girl is getting closer to him, tried to kiss him but her lip is blocked by the green eyes guy’s hand.

“You will never know.” Leona answered with a smirk.  
The girl just chuckled, “You never wanted to be kissed again after get laid lately. Oh well, whoever you are going out with, if you bored our club always open for you, Leona.” She winked at him and Leona just shook his head.

“It’s time to leave. Have a good evening.” Leona walked away from the girl’s room while wearing his sneakers.  
“You too. See you later, Leona!” The girl said as Leona already closed her room’s door. Hearing that, the green emerald eyes just sighed, “Thank you and good bye. Because this is the last time.”

Leona hopped on his bike and then rides pretty fast leaving the hostess neighborhood. On traffic light, Leona stops and looks at the display ads on the building across the street. He focused on the face in the display. A face of a beautiful man, blonde hair with highlight purple, using make up like a woman, and wearing sexy clothes with bare back.

Leona is kinda pissed seeing him because it was not only him who adored the model’s beauty but almost people in this city see him and it made Leona jealous. As the traffic light shows green, Leona rides off his bike faster than before because he can’t wait to see someone who already waiting him at home.

When he arrived at his apartment, Leona opened the door and he can see Vil, his childhood friend and also his lover welcoming him.  
“Welcome home, Leona.”  
Leona kept his eyes on his boyfriend from top to bottom and started thinking how sexy Vil is with apron, _‘I want to ravish him right now.’_ But Leona vanished away his pervert mind because he just had have sex with a hostess. If Vil knew unfamiliar scent from Leona, he will be suspicious and worst case, he will be furious.

“Yes, I am home. Preparing a dinner?” Leona asked to his lover.  
“Yes, I am making hamburger steak, your favorite. It almost ready. Do you want to take a shower first while waiting?”  
“Yeah, I’m full of sweat.” Leona replied while taking off his leather jacket then walks to the bathroom.

As he turned on the cold shower, the water starts raining on face and well-build Leona’s brown skin body. Leona was thinking about Vil that it is not usual he went home first, because after photo shooting, Leona always picked him up. But today when he came to his agency this afternoon, the staff told him that Vil already gone home. Because he had nothing to do either, Leona decided to pay visit at the bar.

Leona and Vil have been knowing since they were kids. Their parents are close friends, also thanks to them, Leona and Vil can move in this splendid apartment. With both recent jobs as a lawyer and a professional model, they can bear the cost for living without any problems.

But there is one problem that Leona must face as twenty seven year old guy, his parents could not stop asking or worrying his future. Yes, marriage. Leona might be an heir of family company but he also need a partner life. Before He and Vil going out, Leona always like playing with women but he could not stop thinking about Vil whenever he was with someone else.

When Leona learnt that their feeling is mutual, Leona is very happy and it’s already seven years they are dating. Leona was thinking it’s about time to get serious with Vil. Leona no longer having relationship with women or someone else. Only Vil.

After finished showering and wearing black shirt and short pants, while drying his wet brown hair with towel, Leona walks into the dining room and he can see Vil is sitting and waiting for him.  
“Let’s eat before its cold.”

Tonight is not usual either Vil prepared the dinner because after he worked he always get tired and in the end they asked delivery foods instead or Leona who will cook some dinner. Even so, Leona still love Vil’s cooking.

“Thank you for the food.” Leona said while Vil carried the dishes to the kitchen.  
“I will help you, Vil.” Leona offered since there’s a lot of dishes. But Vil turned off his boyfriend’s help.  
“Thank you, Leona but I can do this. You just sit down there, I will bring the dessert later.”  
Leona didn’t comment anything anymore and let his boyfriend do what he wanted. But come to think of it, it’s rare to have dessert after dinner since Vil is a model and of course he has strict diet.

Not for long, Vil came back and he brings a whole cake with candles on the top of it. Leona surprised seeing him.  
“Happy birthday, Leona! Sorry I came home without telling you first because I have to preparing all of these. I was worried because you didn’t come back this afternoon but at least we still have more time.”

Leona became speechless because Vil did this just for him, then he facepalmed that he doesn’t even remember that today is his own birthday. But Leona is happy since Vil remembers it.

Vil put down the birthday apple cake on the table and he starts to give a birthday song to his lover,  
 _Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday, happy birthday, dear Leona  
Happy birthday to you._

“Well, make your wish then blow the candles, Leona.”  
Do as Vil said, Leona closed his eyes for a moment and actually he is too old for doing such thing despite he already had everything he wanted but there is only one thing that he wants, Leona wished he and Vil stayed together forever until they turn old even death come to them. As Leona opened his eyes, he realized that Vil is kissing him. Surprised a bit and when Vil realized that Leona already opened his eyes, Vil released his kiss from Leona’s lip.

Vil giggled as seeing Leona dumbfounded face, “That was a long wish. Then, blow the candles.”  
Leona blew the little candles around the cake and then the 28th candle in the middle of the cake, Leona chuckled because he turned twenty eight already. Then, Vil gave him a present to the birthday boy.

“May I open it?” Leona asked.  
“Of course.” Vil answered.  
Leona uncovered the wrapped up gift and he got a golden bracelet. It same as his old bracelet that he used to wear when he was still high school but it’s already gone.

Vil showed the same bracelet that already coiled around his right wrist.  
“I bought for couple, since it’s been awhile you didn’t wear any bracelet so I guess this is the perfect present.” Vil said as his face turned red.  
Leona grinned after seeing his blushing boyfriend then he kissed on Vil’s right palm, “I love it. Thank you, Vil.” He said with gentle smile.  
Flustered by Leona, Vil replied with nervous tone, “You’re welcome. I am glad you like it.”

 _‘Oh man, I might fall in love with this guy all over again.’_ Leona held both Vil’s hands, “Vil, I actually have something for you.” Leona grabbed out a tiny box from his pocket pants and as he opened it in front of Vil, the blonde man can see a diamond ring in it.

“Leona, this….” Vil couldn’t finish his sentence.  
“When I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. When I look into my heart, I see only you. If you can look into your heart and only see me, then we should spend the rest of our lives together.”

Vil became speechless even covered his mouth after hearing Leona is actually proposing him.  
“Leona… I don’t know what to say….”  
“Wear the ring for _‘yes’_ , close the box for _‘no’_.”  
From his bottom heart, Leona is pretty nervous of Vil’s respond, but whatever his answer, Leona could take it.

Vil reached the box ring, took it, and then wear it on his left ring finger. Leona blinked seeing his boyfriend’s respond.  
“This is my answer. I am a professional model and I haven’t reveal our relationship to public yet. I think it is about the time, are you ready with the consequences, Leona? Unlike you, a model like me have been adored by everyone in this city.”  
Leona smirked while embracing Vil’s slim waist, “You may be adored and a role model but as long as you are wearing this ring, you are already mine.”

They laughed together and when their faces are getting closer, they kiss. The kiss turned out so hot and lustfully as Leona finally got his lover in his arms. Leona knew he wants more from Vil. When both ran out of breath, Vil almost fell down but Leona supports him already, then the blonde guy leans on against his boyfriend’s chest.  
“Leona, I have another surprise for you…I will show it to you in our room.”  
Leona blinked for a second then his face turned into mischief grin, “Sure, take me there, my queen.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Tama is here.
> 
> This is my second fic of LeoVil. Also, today is His Majesty's birthday so I contributed this fic for him.  
> Happy birthday to you, Leona! As one of my favorites boys, you deserve better even best!
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic and hope you like this one shot~
> 
> Love, Tama.


End file.
